Camp Crush
by chibigirl88
Summary: Everyone is going to Camp and Vejita and Goku are chaperoning! please r/r *Completely Finished!*
1. Default Chapter

  
Title: Camp Crush  
Author: chibigirl88  
Dislcaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT doesn't belong to me.  
sorry if any words are misspelled or bad grammar (I really suck on grammar)  
***************************************************************************  
  
One sunny day at Kami house Krillin and Juuhachigou talked about sending   
Marron to camp. "It would be a great experience for her." said Krillin,  
"She'll know how to live in the outside." "I guess so." said Juuhachigou,   
"But I'll miss her dearly." Krillin called for Marron. She came out running   
to her papa and mama. "Yes papa" said Marron. "We decided to send you camp," said   
Krillin, "It will be good for you." "But" said Marron, "But who else is going?" "We'll   
make calls okay?" said Juuhachigou. "Yay!" said Marron  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp  
"No!" said Vejita, "I will not work at the stupid camp" "Please?" said Bulma with   
the cutest puppy face. Vejita just couldn't say no. "Fine," said Vejita," But that's all."   
"All right!" said Bulma, "Now you will need to take Bra and Trunks."What!" said Vejita. "Also   
you need to take Marron" said Bulma ignoring Vejita's mad face,"Don't forget Pan and Goten." Now   
a big vein was poping on Vejita's head. "You can take the capsule corp big van," said Bulma,   
"Don't forget Goku is also coming as chaperone." "Who knew this trip might be fun" said Vejita,"I   
beat up Kartkatoo that would be so much fun." "Also don't try to fight Goku please?" said Bulma.   
"Damn you woman!" said Vejita, "You're trying to ruin my fun!"   
  
At Goku and Chi Chi's house  
"Goten!" said Chi Chi, "Come here!" " Yes mom" said Goten. "Your father and me have sign you up   
to camp" said Chi Chi. "I still think he needs training," said Goku. Chi Chi glaring at Goku.   
"Or not" said Goku. "Um don't I have a say?" said Goten. "No" said Chi Chi, "Beside I'm sure   
you would have fun with Trunks, Marron, Bra, and Pan. "But aren't I too old for camp?" asked   
Goten. "You are the perfect age," said Chi Chi, "Also Trunks and you are going to look after   
Marron, Pan, and Bra." "Yeah," said Goku,"Vejita and me are going to look after you guys though   
I'm not sure if I will be since Vejita always wants to prove he's stronger." "Okay," said Goten, "I guess I'll go"  
  
Day of Camp   
Everyone met at capsule corp. "Well guess we're going" said Goten to Trunks. "Yeah," said Trunks, "It going to be   
loads of fun!" "Hey Trunks," said Pan," Stop talking and help load the bags to the van, you too Goten!"  
"Sure," said Trunks. "Okay," said Goten. Everyone said goobye and Goku sat in the shotgun as Vejita went in the driver seat.  
Everyone else gather in the big van they drove to the Camp Sunshine (A/N: Couldn't think of a camp name ^_^;) "I can't believe it," said   
Bra as she was trying to relax,"I'm stuck here for a whole week!" "Don't worry Bra," said Pan,"You'll love it once it begins." Pan   
begin to smirk evily as Bra went along with it. Marron who didn't have a clue grin with Pan and Bra.   
  
  
  
Should I continue? 


	2. Camp Crush Day 1

Title: Camp Crush Day 1  
author: chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/Gt doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They parked in front of the campsite. "What are you doing?" said Goku, "You're suppose to park at the parking lot,"  
"Shut up!" said Vejita, "Kakarott I'll park where I want to". "All right," said Pan, "We're here!" Everyone got their   
bags and went to the office to sign up. "Hello," said one of the campers, "Welcome to Camp Sunshine each kid will sign   
this paper and the parents will get going." "Ahem we are chaperoning," said Goku. "Oh," said the camper, "okay."   
All the kids signed their names on the paper the boys and girls separate to their bunks. "See ya later," said Trunks   
and Goten to the girls. "Bye," said Pan, "See ya bright and early tomorrow." "Bye Daddy," said Bra. "Humph" said Vejita.   
  
Girl's Bunk  
"So what prank should we do first?" asked Bra. "Maybe we can sneak in the boy's room," said Pan, "And take their shampoo   
and switch it to lotion" "That seems perfect!" said Marron. The girls quickly grabbed four bottled of lotion. They sneak   
in the boy's room and grabbed the shampoo. "Damn that's a whole lot of gel," said Pan when she was at Goku's bag. "You should   
check out Vejita's bag," said Marron, "There's probably about 30 to 100 gel bottles!" The girls putted the lotion in each   
of the boy's bag and quickly got out. Soon they fell asleep.   
  
Boy's room   
"All right," said Vejita,"I'm going to take a shower." When he grabbed the shampoo he didn't notice that it was lotion.   
"Hey Trunks," said Goten, "Do you think the girls did any pranks attack?" "Nah," said Trunks, "But maybe we should do some   
pranks" "Yeah!" said Goten. Trunks went to his bag and grabbed some whip cream. He tossed a bottle to Goten.   
"Let's go quietly," said Trunks. "Yeah," said Goten laughing evily. Trunks and Goten walked out to the girls bunk.   
They carefully step in without making a noise. They shook the bottle and sray a bundle of cream in their hair and hands.  
"This is great!" said Goten. "I know," said Trunks quietly chuckling while finishing spraying Pan. "Let's go," said Goten.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Vejita,"Who the hell put lotion in my shampoo?" As Goten and Trunks walked in Vejita pionted his finger   
at them. "YOU!" said Vejita,"You guys did this." "Huh?" said Trunks,"What did we do?" Goten threw the whip cream outside the door.   
"Did they catch on?" said Goten whispering to Trunks. "I think so," said Trunks,"But how?" "Don't lie!" said Vejita,"You know   
you putted lotion in my shampoo you mess up my great herbal essence!" Trunks and Goten couldn't stop laughing. "Hey Vejita," said   
Goku, "Calm down" "Humph," said Vejita. Still Trunks and Goten were laughing at Vejita. Soon everyone went to sleep.   
  
Morning at the Girl's room  
"AHHHH!" yelled Bra, Marron, and Pan. There were whip cream in their faces and their hair. "Who did this," said Bra, "To my hair?"   
Each girl fought for the shower. "Let'g do rock, paper, scissor," said Pan. The girls agree. "Aww man," said Marron. "All right," said   
Pan. "No fair," said Bra, "Why does this stupid camp only have one bathroom in very bunk?" "Well there's one outside," said Marron  
"But it's in the wilderness" said Pan getting ready to take the bath,"Now excuse me girls i need a bath."   
  
The Boys got up early and went down to the cafeteria and grab some eats. "Where's the girls?" asked Goku who was eat the whole table  
of food. "Probably fighting for the bathroom," said Trunks. Goten so laughed hard that milk came out of his nose. Vejita came and sat  
down. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Goku "Humph," said Vejita. Soon later the girls came out and ran to the table and were yelling at them.  
"How dare you," said Marron, "Put whip cream in our faces!" "Yeah!" said Pan who was eating already. "You boys are in deep trouble!" said Bra   
"What!" said Goten,"You guys putted lotion in all our shampoo!" "Yeah," said Trunks who yell at Marron and Bra but couldn't stand to yell at Pan.   
"What is with all this yelling?" said Goku who was trying to eat," All right everyone no more pranks promise." "Promise," said Trunks and Goten but   
they were crossing their fingers so were the girls. "We're sorry," said the girls. :So it was one girls," said Vejita, "It was you who putted the lotion   
in my herbal essence!" "Uh...sorry," said the girls, "We wont do it again." They were still crossing their fingers.   
  
"All right," said the ranger, "I'm Ranger Rick and each of these bags are yours to carry they are also your survive kit." "What?" said Goten, "No one said   
anything about surviving in the woods." Goten look at Goku who smile sheepish. "Guess Chi Chi read the manuel wrong," said Goku. "All right everybody," said   
Ranger Rick, "No excuses!" As he blew his whistle and marched out. "Come on everybody," said Rick, "Follow me!" Everybody groaned and pick up their backpacks.   
"This weighs a ton," said Trunks. "Where are we in the army," asked Bra, "I thought this was camp!" Pan had trouble lifting her bag, Trunks came over and carry her   
bag with his. "Is it too heavy?" asked Pan. "No," said Trunks, "It's all right." There were only five backpacks so Goku and Vejita watched the five kids carry their   
bags as they walked along.   
  
The five kids reached up to Ranger Rick. "Finally!" said Rick, "I've seen snails go faster then you guys!" "I bet the snails did have to carry heavy backpacks!" said Goten.   
The girls and Trunks laughed. "Shut up!" said Rick, "From this point on your chaperone will be not joining you!" "What!" said Bra. "They are joining us later!" said Rick,   
"Anyways time for you guys to live in the wilderness." He pushed the kids in the woods as he follow behind. "You guys can go back to the bunk," said Rick to Goku and Vejita,"Also   
they will sleep in the woods tonight and the next three days!" "Humph I really wanted to go to the woods," said Goku. "I'm glad to get rid of the brats," said Vejita,"Now I can   
prove once and for all how stronger I am then you!" "Huh?" said Goku,"You want to fight now!" Vejita started to power up. "But I promise Chi Chi I wouldn't fight," said Goku who   
was trying to defend himself.  
  
  
  
Sorry writer's block!!!!! I'll try to post up the next chapter A.S.A.P. ^_^  
  



	3. Camp Crush Day 2

Camp Crush Day 2  
Author: chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT doesn't belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the woods   
"Why doesn't Goku and Vejita get to come?" asked Pan with shivers. "No one is suppose to talk," said   
Rick. "It's not fair," said Bra. "Shh," said Rick, "Yell anymore and bears will come" "B-bears," said   
Bra with a low voice. Suddenly a warm hand touch her shoulder. "Huh?" said Bra. It was Goten.   
"Shh," said Goten with a smile. Trunks walk over to Goten and Bra looking curiously since Goten's   
hand was still on Bra's shoulder. Goten suddenly took it away he had almost scream but Trunks put   
his hand over Goten's mouth. "Qiuet!" said Trunks. He signal Pan and Marron to come over. "Hey we   
should all ditch this loser ranger," said Trunks. "But won't we get in deep trouble?" asked Pan.   
Marron who seems to like Trunks went over to him and put her arm around his arm. Pan grew furious   
and Trunks started to turn red as a tomato. Goten and Bra were laughing but suddenly they stop to   
see that Rick had already left them. "Alright!" said Bra, "No more camping let's go back to the bunks."   
"Does anyone know the way?" asked Marron. "I gave Goten the map," said Trunks, "Did you eat it?"   
"Well um...I kinda put it in my mouth for safekeeping," said Goten, "But when I laugh so hard I   
kinda sallow it." "What!" said everyone.  
  
Meanwhile in the campsite  
"Come on Kakarott," said Vejita who already power up, "Are you afraid?" "No it's just that I made   
the promise to Chi Chi," said Goku, "Also we're in public if you didn't notice!" "So," said Vejita   
who start to shoot some energy beams. Goku kept dodging them and flew up to Vejita face and punches him.  
"Ow," said Vejita who lay unconscious. "Hmm….not much of a fight," said Goku, "I wonder how the kids are doing."  
  
Back at the woods   
"Man Goten you're such a pig," said Marron, "Who eats paper?" "Shut up Marron," said Goten. He was going   
to shoot a little energy beam at her but Bra made him stop; Goten start to blush as Trunks start to be   
more curious. Then suddenly he pulls Goten away. "Goten," said Trunks, "I've finally got it you like Bra!"  
"Uh..." said Goten, "You like Pan" They both start to blush. "What about Marron?" asked Goten, "She likes  
you to." Pan joins in the conservation. "What are you guys talking about?" "Uh…nothing" said Trunks still  
blushing, "Um…Trunks are you okay?" asked Pan, "You're very red." She putted her hand on his forehead he   
start to blush even more. Soon he fell down. Everyone help Trunks to a tent that was inside the backpack.   
"Boy Trunks weighs a ton," said Goten, "What did he eat?" "Maybe a cow," said Bra, "Or a elephant." Goten   
started to laugh. Pan and Marron took turns watching Trunks since both of them liked him.When Pan's turn   
Trunks woke up. "Pan?" asked Trunks, "What happen?" "You suddenly fell down," said Pan,"I think you have a   
fever." "No," said Trunks, "I'm just fine" "Here have some cold water," said Pan giving him the cold water.  
Their hands touch and there was a quiet moment. "Oh sorry," said Pan trying to break the moment but Trunks  
kept holding her hand. "Oh sorry," said Trunks who suddenly let go of her hand. Pan went to go get another  
bottle of water as Marron came in. Trunks who was still a little unconscious decide to tell Pan how he felt  
about her. "Um...Pan," said Trunks quietly. Marron heard him but not when he said Pan. "I- I love you," said   
Trunks to Marron but he thought it was Pan. "Wha- what?" said Marron, "Oh I love you too Trunks," She started  
to lean towards Trunk's lips, but Trunks open his eyes and screamed. "Ahhhhh!" yelled Trunks. "Huh?" said Pan   
as she went back to the tent. Goten and Bra who were chatting went inside and saw that Trunks and Marron.   
"Uh what happen?" asked Goten,"I thought you like.." He was about to say it but Trunks cut him off. "Um...can  
everyone get out," said Trunks. They all left and Goten stay inside to talk to Trunks. "Trunks I thought you   
like Pan" said Goten, "What's with Marron?" "Well you see I thought Marron was Pan," said Trunks, "So I decide   
to tell Pan about how I felt and well you know." "How are you going to tell Marron you like Pan instead?" asked   
Goten "That's the hard part," said Trunks, "I know why don't you tell Marron?" "No," said Goten, "She's probably  
think I'm lying and she'll think that I like her." "Please Goten," said Trunks, "Pretty please with a cherry on  
the top" "Fine," said Goten, "I'll tell her but on one condition." "Fine anything," said Trunks. "Well you'll have  
to tell my brother Gohan and Videl about you and Pan!" "What" said Trunks "Ha Ha," said Goten, "You promised!"   
  
"So what did Trunks say to you when he was unconscious?" asked a suspicious Pan "Oh you'll never guess it," said   
Marron, "He said that he.." Bra came closer to the conservation. "HE?" asked impatiently Pan and Bra. "Well," said   
Marron, "He said He love me!" "What?" said Bra,"Am I hearding this right?" "H- He said he love you?" asked Pan   
"Yup!" said Marron. Pan was getting angry as Bra was thinking "How could that be true?" Trunks and Goten came out   
and saw Marron coming Goten move out of the way. "Trunks honey!" said Marron "Uh…" said Trunks, "I'm not your honey   
Marron" "But don't you love me?" asked Marron she was starting to cry. Trunks was looking at Goten and point at Marron   
telling him to do something. "Uh…Marron?" said Goten. "Go away paper eater!" sad Marron. Pan and Bra went to Marron to   
comfort her. Pan glare at Trunks and Goten. "Man Trunks," said Goten, "I don't think Pan likes you anymore." "Oh shut up   
paper eater," said Trunks. "Hey you have no right to say that!" said Goten. Soon all their stomachs started to growl but   
after their stomach stop growling they heard a different growl. "That sound like a bear." said Goten. Then out of the  
bushes were bears, big giant bears. There were more then five bears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled everyone. They   
started to run for their lifes.  
  
At the Lunch tables  
Goku was eating everything in the cafeterfia. Vejita who was lying on the bench unconscious. "Geez that punch must have   
been very hard," said Goku looking at his knuckles.   
  
  
Well that's all Sorry it's short ^_^ I'll write more soon!   



	4. Camp Crush Day 3

Camp Crush Day 3  
Author: chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT doesn't belong to me.  
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or bad grammer  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Day 3   
  
"Huh what happen?" asked Vejita. "You fell unconscious," said Goku, "When I punched you."   
"What that can't be true," said Vejita, "You beat me with just one punch!" "Yup," said Goku.  
Goku and Vejita walk over to the woods where they had left the kids. "Aren't they supposed to come back yet?"   
Then someone was coming out of the bushes. "Hey that could be Trunks," said Goku. But when the person came out   
it wasn't Trunks or the other kids it was Ranger Rick. He had been hurt and parts of his clothes were ripped.   
"Um...what happen to you?" asked Goku. "I- I was attacked by a bear!" said Rick,"When I look back to see where   
the kids were they were gone!" "WHAT!" yelled Goku and Vejita "My wife is going to be mad and so is my son!" said  
Goku, "You better find them right now!" "Well um," said Rick, "I don't know where they are." "YOU BETTER FIND THE  
BRATS RIGHT NOW!" yelled Vejita, "OR YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A MAD WOMAN ON YOUR HANDS AT THE END OF THIS WEEK!" Ranger   
Rick ran quickly back to the woods while Goku and Vejita follow.   
  
Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, and Pan were still running from the wild bears suddenly Bra trip over a rock.   
"Help!" yelled Bra. Goten shot an energy ball to a big tree and picked up Bra. The bears ran back. They ran in  
deeper to the woods. "All right," said Trunks, "Is everyone here?" They all look around but Bra and Goten were gone.  
"Where are they?" asked Pan "Did they get taken by the bears?" asked Marron who stood next to Trunks holding his arm   
tightly. Pan looked furiously at Marron who just glares back at her. "Okay," said Trunks, "Let's just camp out here."   
Pan and Marron laid the sleeping bags as Trunks started a fire. "Damn you Goten," said Trunks quietly,"Why did you   
leave me and what am I suppose to do with Marron?"   
  
"Where are we," asked Bra, "Trunks?" Goten hold her hand tightly to not let her go. "Goten?" asked Bra who was scare.   
"Yeah," said Goten. "Where are we going?" asked Bra who started to cry a little. Goten stood in front of her and wipe   
away her tears. "Don't worry Bra," said Goten trying to comfort her, "We'll find them." "Okay," said Bra as she took   
his hand and put it on her cheek. It felt very warm even though they were cold in the forest. Goten turn red but started   
to lean toward her as Bra did the same. His lips came closer to her's. But before they could kiss they heard a wild growl.  
"Is that your stomach?" asked Bra "No," said Goten. They heard the sound again but this time a little louder. Goten   
looked closer to the bushes he saw the red eyes. It was the eyes of a bear in the dark. "Ahhh!" yelled Bra. Goten grabbed   
Bra and ran as fast as they could. Soon enough they came to a stop. "Are you okay?" asked Goten. "Yeah," said Bra who   
was out of breath. "Maybe we should camp here," said Goten. "But we don't have our backpacks," said Bra. "Don't worry,"   
said Goten as he hugged Bra. They lay in the grass holding their hands together. Bra was thinking about the to be happen   
kiss. She moves toward Goten who was already asleep and looks at him and gently kiss him on the cheek. "I don't think you   
can heard me," said Bra, "But I love you." "I can heard you," said Goten as he smiles. Bra was shock and embarrassed.   
"Goten you idiot!" said Bra, "I thought you were asleep!" Goten laughed as he got up and tickle Bra. She started to laugh  
hysterically. "Stop Goten," said Bra, "Please stop!" "Are you going to beg?" asked Goten "You wish," said Bra and she got  
her hands and started to tickle him. They both laughed hysterically. They had stopped and look at each other for a long   
time. Goten started to lean forward to Bra as Bra did the same. They lean closer until their lips were together and the   
fireworks begun. (A/N: corny ^_^;;)   
  
"It's too dark to see," said Goku wandering in forest. "Well," said Rick, "Let me get my trusty flash light!"   
"Shut Up!" said Goku and Vejita. They walked to where a big tree was blocking the road. "That wasn't there before," said   
Rick, "That will cause a lot of problems." Vejita shot an energy ball at the tree though it almost hit Rick. "Uh" said   
Rick, "Maybe not" They walked deep to the forest. They walked to the middle of the forest. "Hmm," said Rick looking at his   
map, "We are here and the kids might be there." He pointed to the Bear valley that had a stay out sign. "There's real bears   
in this campsite!" said Goku "No really," said Vejita. They went over the bushes and on top of hills but couldn't find the   
kids. Vejita started to get frustrated and grab the map from Rick "Give me that!" said Vejita as he try to figure the map   
out, "Ahh I don't get it!" He shot the map with an energy ball. "What!" said Rick, "Why did you do that?" "Humph" said Vejita.  
They continue to walk on. Rick started to jump from trees to trees. "Why did are you doing that?" asked Goku. "I can hear it,"  
said Rick. "Hear what?" said Goku "The bears!" said Rick. "B-Bears?" said Goku. They turn around and all stood silent. They   
heard it. They heard the growls of the bears. Goku and Rick start to run but Vejita stood there as the bears came running   
towards them. "What are you doing?" asked Goku, "Vejita turn around and run!" "I am the prince of all saiyins," said   
Vejita, "I will not run!" He shot an energy ball at the ground. The bears stop and saw the big hole. They suddenly turn   
around and ran back. Goku and Rick's face was a big amazement. Their eyes were popping out and their jaws dropped down to   
the floor. "Well come on!" said Vejita, "We've to find the brats" They soon continue walking as more wild bears came toward   
them. Vejita try shooting an energy ball but it didn't work. Goku had try but that didn't work either. They ran for their   
life. "We need a distraction," said Goku "I have an idea," said Vejita and went to Rick, "Hey Rick do you like flying?"   
"What?" said Rick. Vejita grabbed him without another word and threw him towards the wild bears. "AHHHHH!" yelled Rick.   
"Yeah that's the last of him," said Vejita "Why did you do that?" asked Goku. They ran faster and the distraction work. Now   
they were on their own.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Sorry if it's hard to read it. Hopefully in the future i'll do better! ^_^ Thanks for reading it I'll to post up the next   
chapter.   



	5. Camp Crush Day 4

Camp Crush  
By ChibiGirl88  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z/GT does not belong to me  
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar ^^;;  
  
  
Day 4  
  
Goku and Vegita were now lost. Rick was gone and so was the map. "We need to find the children fast," said Goku. "What for," asked Vegita, "Its better without them." "You want three mad women at us," asked Goku. Vegita didn't say anything. So they went farther into the woods.  
  
Marron lay down next to Trunks. "Hi Trunks," said Marron sweetly. "Uh...hi," said Trunks nervously. 'Should I tell her now?' thought Trunks. 'No, I'm next to a fire. Who knows what might happen' Pan grew more angry when she saw Marron holding Trunks's arm. She got so angry that she suddenly yelled "Let go of him!" Marron and Trunks starred at Pan. Pan turned bright red and ran to her sleeping bag. Trunks walked over to her, leaving Marron behind. "Hey, Pan," asked Trunks. Pan turned around. "What," asked Pan. "Are you okay," asked Trunks. "Yeah, just go back to your girlfriend," said Pan using his hand to shoo him away. "She's not my girlfriend," said Trunks, "Beside I don't even like her only as a friend." Pan was surprised at this. "She's not." "No. I like someone else," said Trunks looking away because he was blushing. "So...who do you like then," asked Pan curiously "Uh...well...I'm not sure if she feels the same way," said Trunks. He grabbed Pan's hand and softly kissed it. Pan turned tomato red. "Trunks, I love you too," said Pan. Trunks leaned towards Pan and they kissed. "Ahh," yelled Marron, "What the hell are you doing kissing my boyfriend?" "Look Marron, you are not my girlfriend," said Trunks. Marron began to cry and ran out of the sight.  
  
Goten and Bra heard the scream. "Who was that," asked Bra. "I don't know. Sounded like Marron though," said Goten. They quickly followed the scream. Then all of the sudden, CRASH! "Ow my head watch it old man," said Goten looking up. He had regretted everything he had just said. The old man was Vegita. "Who are you calling 'old man'," asked Vegita, getting ready to fire him. "Uh...I was talking to the tree," lied Goten. He walked over to the tree. "Why did you do that," said Goten punching the tree. Vegita shot the energy ball at Goten, but Goten quickly duck. "Are you guys all right," asked Goku. Goten and Bra nodded. "What happened to Rick," asked Bra. "He...went somewhere," lied Goku, trying not to worried the kids more. "What are you talking about, Kakarott," said Vegita, "He got eaten by some wild bears." Vegita begin to laugh evilly. Goten, Bra, and Goku had a sweat drop. "Where's Trunks, Pan, and Marron," asked Goku. "We got separated," said Goten, "Then we heard a scream that sounded that Marron." So Goku, Vegita, Goten, and Bra begin to search for the others.  
  
"Oh no," said Trunks, "Krillin and Juuhachigou are going to kill me when they find out that Marron is missing." "Well it was her fault for running out," said Pan. "We have to go find her," said Trunks. They left their stuff there and went on to search. It was completely dark; luckily Trunks bought his flashlight that was in the heavy backpack. They search high and low, far and wide. "Where did she go," said Trunks, giving up. He sat down on a tree stump. "Hey, this was the tree that Goten knock down." said Trunks. "But what happened to the log," asked Pan. They soon found the entrance of the forest. "Look, we got out," said Trunks happily. "Unfortunately, we lost half our group," said Pan. "Let's go to the cafeteria. Maybe we can find Goku and Vegita there," said Trunks. "Okay, it's worth a try," said Pan. They ran over the cafeteria. "Oh man, they aren't here," said Trunks, "You think they went to the woods?" "Maybe, Rick said that they would come later," said Pan. So they ran back to the woods. "This is some exercise," said Trunks. They enter the woods and begin to search for the others.  
  
"Look, look," said Bra, "I found the heavy backpacks." "But where are Trunks, Pan, and Marron," asked Goten. "They must've left to find us," said Goku, "I wonder if they have any food." Goku went over to the backpacks. "Canned food," said Goku, "Yummy." He opened it and ate all the food. "Don't it all Kakarott," said Vegita as he pushed Goku and begin to eat the food. So after a few minutes, they begin to search again. Suddenly they heard a cry. "What was that," asked Bra. "Was that a bear," asked Goten. "Idiot," said Vegita, "Bears don't cry!" They walk behind a tree and found Marron. "Marron, why are you crying," asked Goku. Marron looked up. "T- Trunks dumped me," said Marron sobbing louder. "What," exclaimed Goten and Bra. "Marron, Trunks was never your boyfriend," explained Goten, "At the tent he thought you were Pan so he confessed. When he found out that you weren't Pan, he didn't know what to do." "What," exclaimed Vegita, "My son likes a pipsqueak!" "Hey! That's my granddaughter," said Goku. "Let's just go home," said Bra calming down Goku and Vegita. "Now we have to find Trunks and Pan," said Goten. "Why do we have to? We can let them still here so they would be here together," said Marron looking like she was going to crying again, but Bra was calming her down. Soon they reached over the tree stump. "What a memorable time," said Vegita as he passed through the missing log. "Huh," asked Goten, Bra, and Marron. "It's nothing," said Goku as there was a sweat drop. "What do you mean nothing," yelled Vegita, "I destroy that log!"   
  
"Did you hear that," asked Trunks. "Sounded like Vegita," said Pan. "Thank goodness for my father's big mouth," said Trunks. They begin to run to the sound. Then another sound came. "What was that," asked Pan scared, "That wasn't Vegita, was it?" "I don't think so," said Trunks. All of the sudden wild bears came jumping out. "Run," yelled Trunks.  
  
  
To be continued. ^_^ I'm almost done. Please r/r. ^^ 


	6. Camp Crush Day 5

Camp Crush Day 5  
By: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z/GT does not belong to me!  
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar. ^^;;  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Run," yelled Trunks. He grabbed Pan's hand so they wouldn't lose each other. The bears were faster then them. Trunks look to see how many bears there were. "1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 10," counted Trunks, "There are 10 bears." "That's a lot," said Pan. Without knowing they bumped into the back of someone. "Ouch," said Trunks and Pan. "What the-," said Vegita, "That's the second time!" He was about to blow them away until he saw the pack of bears. He aimed for them but then..."Tra, la, la," yelled a man from above. "Is that Ranger Rick," asked Goku. "That is correct," said Rick, he swung from a vine and kicked the bears. But it didn't work and bears torn him into pieces. "Ew..." said all of them. They all ran from the bears.  
  
Out of the woods, they felt the sunlight; the bears were closing in until they felt the sunlight. The bears slowly back away and went back to their territory.  
  
"Is everyone safe and sound," asked a man. "Hey aren't you Ranger Rick," asked Goten. "Nope, I'm Ranger Ray," said Ray, "Tomorrow you guys are leaving. So enjoy the camp while you are still here." "Man...I'm going to the cafeteria," said Goku. Vegita went along. Goten and Bra went behind a building and began to make out. Trunks, Pan, and Marron were stuck alone. "Well I guess it's just the three of us," said Trunks. "It will only be two," said Marron, "I'm tired I'm going to sleep." "Okay, see you at dinner," said Trunks. "Bye," said Pan. So Trunks and pan were left alone doing what they wanted to do, go fishing! ^_^   
  
At Dinner, the cafeteria  
Goku and Vegita were the first to arrive. "Hey Trunks, Pan, and Marron," said Goku motioning his hand to come over here. "Hey," said the three. "Where's Goten and Bra," asked Goku. The three shrugged. After a few minutes, Goten and Bra walked in late. "Uh...let's have dinner," said Goku. Goten who was a mischievous boy threw peas at Trunks. Goten chuckled as Trunks tried to figure out who did it. Then a pile of smashed potato came to Goten's face. "Hey," exclaimed Goten, "What was that for?" It was Pan who had done it. "That was for throwing peas at Trunks," said Pan. "Hey, you two stop it," said Goku. "Oh shut up, Kakarott," said Vegita as he threw a pie at his face. "Hey," said Goku licking the pie off his face. Goku pour a bowl of gravy on Vegita's head. Everyone laughed. "FOOD FIGHT," yelled Trunks and Goten as they started to toss all the pies at everyone. There were splats, pow, and some of the "I'll get you for that!" and "Get back here!" Soon they left the cafeteria. The rangers had to clean it all up.  
  
At the Boys' bunk  
They all lay on their bed. "Oh man, that was fun but I didn't get to eat any of the pies," said Goku. After everyone shower they went to sleep. Trunks and Goten waited for Goku and Vegita to go to sleep. They quietly sneaked out with a couple of bags. "This is going to be fun," said Goten. "Shh," said Trunks.  
  
At the Girl's bunk  
"That was a lot of fun," said Pan. "Yeah," said Marron. Pan and Marron had made up and became friends again. They had shower and went to their beds. "Hey, look at this," said Bra. She took out some itching powder. "Want to go put it in the boys' bunks," asked Pan mischievously. "Let's go," said Marron. They got out of bed and sneaked over to the boys' bunk.   
  
"Here we are," said Trunks peeking through a window, "I think they are asleep." Slowly and quietly they opened the door. They took out a bunch of whip cream and spray it around their room. Trunks filled a bucket of mud and hang it over the door. "Hehehe," chuckled Goten as he began to spread goo on the floor. "Alright, it's almost morning," said Trunks looking at his watch. "Okay, let's go to the cafeteria," said Goten. They soon left.  
  
At the Boys' Bunk   
Bra, Pan, and Marron quietly opened the door. Vegita and Goku were snoring loudly. They didn't notice that Trunks or Goten were gone. So they begin to throw the powder everywhere. "Hehe," giggled Bra. "Quiet," said Pan. After the room was completely full of itching powder they went to walk around the campsite.  
  
Trunks and Goten were at the cafeteria benches. They were eating and laughing their socks off as they thought of what would happen when the girls wake up.  
  
To be continued...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
A/N: Okay...Trunks and Goten are outside of the cafeteria and in front of the camp bunks. So they can easily see the prank they did. ^^ 


	7. Camp Crush Last Day

Camp Crush Last Day  
By: ChibiGirl88  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z/GT does not belong to me!  
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar. ^^;  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
It was an early morning. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and Goku and Vegita scream as they icth all over. What!? Goku and Vegita came out running and went to the Girls' bunk to see if they were like this. Trunks and Goten noticed.   
Vegita opened the door and the bucket of mud fell on his head. Goku ran in and slipped on the floor. "What the hell is going on," yelled Vegita. Goku got up and fell back on the floor. After a few cursing minutes, Goku and Vegita reached the caferteria benches where Trunks and Goten were. "You, you...You guys did that," said Vegita. "Now...now there are no proof," said Goku. Later the girls arrived and began to laugh at the sight of Goku and Vegita. "Did you girls do this to us," asked Vegita like he was going to blow up. "Uh...well...just the itching powder," confessed the girls. Goku and Vegita got really mad and turned to Trunks and Goten. "You guys did this," said Vegita. "Hey look food," said Goku. He sat down and begin to eat. "Hey dad, are you mad," asked Goten. "Mad? At what," asked Goku. "It seem like he doesn't remember anything when he begins to see food," whispered Goten to Trunks. Trunks nodded his head. "Well...at least we got one parent off our chest," said Trunks. Trunks and Goten begin to run for their lives as Vegita came after them.  
  
\\\\  
It was time to leave. They had already pack up and putted them in the van. Ranger Ray came out and wave goodbye. "Thanks for coming. I hope you come back soon," said Ray. "Yeah right," muttered Vegita, "Like hell, I'll ever."  
  
Soon they all arrived back home to Kami-sama house. "Welcome back," said ChiChi. "I miss you all," said Bulma. Everyone exit the van. "Remember the deal," whispered Goten to Trunks as he poked Trunks with his elbow. "Uh...yeah," said Trunks. Trunks walked over to Gohan and Videl. "Hello," said Trunks. Gohan and Videl turned and greeted him too. "How was camp," asked Gohan. "It was perfect," said Trunks, "And I have to tell you something." "Huh what is it," asked Gohan. "Well...you see I fell in love with your daughter during camp," said Trunks. "What," exclaimed Gohan and Videl. Pan walked over to them. "Daddy, I love him too," said Pan as she hugged Trunks. "What," exclaimed Gohan and Videl. Everyone turned around and starred. "Oh...I mean, have fun but not too much," said Gohan patting Trunks's back. "Uh...Gohan...you are sort of hurting my back," said Trunks. "Oh am I," said Gohan as he patted Trunks's back harder.   
  
"Was it fun," asked Krillin to Marron. "Um...sort of," said Marron, "But, but Trunks dumped me." Marron begin to cry. "What," said Krillin. "I really love him," said Marron. Then Ubuu came to greet everyone back. "Hey everyone," said Ubbu, "How was camp?" Ubuu became more handsome over the summer. "Huh," said Marron. She stop crying and saw how handsome Ubuu was. "Ubuu," said Marron. She ran to him and hold onto his arm. So everyone went back home. Trunks and Pan spent the rest of the summer together so did Goten and Bra along with Ubuu and Marron.  
  
~End  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A/N: Heheh...a short ending. ^^ Well that's the end...nothing more...Please r/r 


End file.
